


grotesque

by akira89



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Forced Pregnancy, Hannibal is his own warning, M/M, Spoilers, 操伤口？？？我不知道这个tag的英文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 拔杯“汉尼拔操威尔伤口”文学，很阴间
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 9





	grotesque

威尔坐在血泊中。有些血是他的，另外都是阿比盖尔的。

  
阿比盖尔。

  
女孩躺在他身边，那么近又那么远。威尔侧耳倾听：阿比盖尔不再发出那些艰难，不规律的喘息。他不愿去想原因。

  
绘制这幅地狱的艺术家，在闲暇时间兼职厨师和心理医生的魔鬼，汉尼拔正俯视着他们。更准确来说，是俯视着威尔。被凝视的男人企图闭眼，却发现自己做不到，被某种引力拖向名为汉尼拔的深渊，四肢陷入淤泥。

  
也许是因为我现在正在像个喷泉一样，拼命地往外喷血，威尔想。他朝伤口施加更多压力，把怪事统统怪罪在失血上。

  
“威尔，”汉尼拔说，好像‘威尔’是某道菜名“我希望你喜欢这个礼物。一段特殊的友情必须用特殊的方法庆祝，不是吗？就像你不会用浓缩果汁款待婚礼宾客一样，除非你是个孩子......但你已经是男人了。”

  
又是字谜。莱克特总是喜欢用这些过于学术、不、是花俏的语言和自己交流。如果是平时，威尔可以用讥讽回呛，但如今，在下腹部被划开一个大口时，他只能咳个不停，抖成片树叶。

  
至少房间没有那么安静了，意味着威尔暂时不用去分析阿比盖尔的沉默。汉尼拔没有阻止威尔咳嗽的意图，跪在他身旁，昂贵的定制西裤吸收着血液，变成暗色。“现在，我会教你如何使用它。”他说。

  
使用什么？威尔想问，却没猜到汉尼拔先通过行动回答了他没来得及问出口的问题。他用来按压伤口的手掌被汉尼拔移开，放到身体侧。接着，汉尼拔将手指缓慢地插入那个裂缝，整整一整根，经过皮肤，滑腻的脂肪和肌肉，指尖刮着威尔肠壁外侧。世界平衡被疼痛所打破，开始天旋地转。威尔眼睛朝上翻去，发出急促喘息，手指胡乱抓着空气。停止，他大叫，停止。

  
啊，可魔鬼永不休息。汉尼拔插入第二根手指，在威尔伤口内搅动着，带来钝痛。威尔将头朝后砸去，希望冲击给他带来的疼痛能盖过汉尼拔赠予他的，也希望能因此而失去知觉，却被汉尼拔制止，头部被食人魔空出的手给托住。

  
手。威尔突然想起双手没有被束缚，于是企图抬起它们。

  
没有反应。

  
这场噩梦前进方式好像只有向下。汉尼拔啧声，说：“你还没有看清事情本质。”

  
“因为我眼镜不知道飞到哪里去了。也许是你在我肚子上捅一个大口子时候掉的。”威尔从身体里挤出句反驳，和少许血液。

  
“不，我指真正去看。”汉尼拔将威尔的头朝前，往下推，对着伤口。威尔盯着它，发现它很像女人阴部......它就是阴部，侧躺在威尔下腹，两块肥厚的阴唇包裹着黑色小口，随着威尔呼吸一张一合。漂亮，却残缺：威尔并没有被赠予无需插入也可以制造快感的阴蒂，只有开口，是个通往乌有乡的隧道。“去感受。”汉尼拔说，手指拂过威尔阴唇，经过之处是阵阵酥麻，瘙痒。

  
威尔体内所剩无几的血液冲向阴茎，让他勃起，让他心中充满罪恶感。

  
阿比盖尔，阿莱娜，贝弗利，杰克......

  
魔鬼再次将手指插入威尔体内。这次，威尔呻吟出声，不再感受到疼痛，而是欢愉，脚趾因为高潮般的快感而卷缩。这的确是份特殊的礼物。如果说还想要更多，是不是会触犯贪婪的大忌？

  
威尔多想了：帮助人们纵欲是魔鬼的职责之一。手指抽出，换阴茎上场。粗壮的肉棒在血液帮助下轻易地滑进阴道，开始移动，将威尔逐渐推上高潮。汉尼拔对自己动手能力十分满意；他为威尔所打造出的礼物紧紧吸附着阴茎，有节奏地挤压着它，向它的创造者索要更多。这也有威尔一份功劳，毕竟他是汉尼拔目前以来最好的学生。作为奖励，汉尼拔将手伸向威尔胸肌，揉捏他们，将肌肉变成柔软的肥肉，充满着奶水的乳房，为下一步做好准备。

  
在威尔脑内挥之不去罪恶感在此刻彻底被性欲所取代；随着胸口肿胀感的来临，威尔突然被交配的欲望所袭击，自发将阴部朝汉尼拔阴茎所靠去，双腿夹住魔鬼的身体，如同发情的雌兽。

  
“你表现很好，我的男孩。”汉尼拔称赞着威尔，继续用同样的频率去操他，看上去没有着急的意思。他也没有理由那么觉得，毕竟茶杯已经彻底碎裂开来，在地上爆裂成由碎片所组成的花。几次顶弄后，威尔发出低吼，射在自己内裤里。他看向下体，再看看汉尼拔，脸上呈现茫然的神情。

  
“这是哪里？”威尔问。

  
他获得的回答是汉尼拔射进阴道里的精液，将他从里充满，小腹微微鼓起。威尔肚子的变化并不止步于此：它在汉尼拔抽出阴茎后依旧在继续膨胀，直到如同怀胎许久的孕妇一般。不知为何，威尔并不觉得慌张，反而觉得渴望，就像他刚刚渴望交尾一样。

  
接着，有什么动了。

  
威尔乳房开始胀痛，阴部开口在再次张开。

  
头，眼睛，嘴：一个婴儿被威尔缓慢推出。汉尼拔在一旁帮忙，在孩子露出上半身时将其拉出，咬断了其与威尔相连的脐带。“你的礼物。”他说，将婴儿递给威尔“现在，它需要一个名字。”

  
威尔看着婴儿，意识到它并不是个婴儿，而是自己的肠子，还带着温热的体温。它同时也是贝弗利的碎块，阿比盖尔的气管，汉尼拔精心烹饪的佳肴。

  
它是死亡，也是美。

威尔睁开眼睛，发现床单和被子被汗水打湿，内裤里有黏腻的触感。


End file.
